


Hesitation

by CRAZY_OTTSEL66



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Assassination, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 14:30:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17510360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRAZY_OTTSEL66/pseuds/CRAZY_OTTSEL66
Summary: Jester gets the opportunity to take out a former collaboration fox. Will he do it or will he leave it.





	Hesitation

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fic I made its based in the animal's universe by MattChewy.

.March 29, 2018  
.Zootopia Downtown

The city of Zootopia a place many mammals call home, one of its many residents a tiger named Jason Fang. A crime lord involved with a sinister group known as the Collaboration.

At the top floor of his building, the tiger sat on at his desk smoking a cigar.  
A knock on the door pushed Jason out his thoughts.

The tiger sighed “Come in let us get this over with.”

A rather skinny wolf entered the office “Sir I have bad news.” The wolf stuttered

Jason stood up and took a gun out of his desk drawer, the wolf's eyes widened “So whats this bad news you have to tell mutt?”

“Redd and Reynard are in Freelancer custody.” The wolf announced

“Redd and the runt!” Jason looked at his guest “You're lucky I don't like those two otherwise your pathetic brains would be all over my wall!”

“have a seat.” The tiger pointed at the seat in front of his desk, “So what's your name?”

“Camaron sir” The wolf looked at the large tiger with a hint of fear as he sat down on the seat.

Jason chuckled under his breath, “Well today is your lucky day I'm goi…”

Suddenly the sound of Jason's phone ringing filled the room. Jason took a deep breath having been interrupted put a stain on his mood, the ringing continued.

Jason picked up “Yes who is this!” The tiger spoke with venom in his voice “I'm not taking calls at the moment so this better be good for your sake!”

Silence filled his ear “So anything!”

Jason walked over to a window that overlooked downtown zootopia. This is starting to anger the predator, he was caught off guard by a smooth and nefarious voice. 

“Ah hello, Mr Fang you know it's rude to speak like that to people you don't know.” The voice spoke with amusement.

Jason growled, “listen here you piece of shit do you know who your tali…”

A loud bang followed by the sound glass shattering filled the room. Camaron looked down only to see what was left of Jason's head on the floor, the phone he held was now in a pool of his own blood.

“Now camaron how about you tell me the so-called bad news you just told our tiger friend.” The voice spoke from the phone.

The wolf sat on the seat covered in the remains of his bosses face. He was petrified beyond anything.

“Just a jest I already know, I've been with ya since you knocked on the door.” the stranger then hung up leaving the wolf to himself.

………………………..

On a nearby rooftop sat a large sniper rifle, Behind the scope a golden orange mammal with green eyes. “I've been with ya since you knocked on the door.”  
He then hung up the phone. His name is Jester.

“Well look at that another job well done,” Jester spoke to himself as he disassembled the large gun. After he placed the rifle parts into a suitcase. “I almost feel sorry for ya reddy boy your bro won't be much soon.”

The ottsel knew freelancer would send a team to Zootopia, and most likely have the Collaboration scumbag with them.

He then felt his phone buzz in his pocket Jester looked at the screen (Reynard will be with a team coming to zootopia streamliner train 8465.)

The ottsel knew his contact bugged the train for him, all he needs to do is set up and wait for the shot. Jester also knew it takes twelve hours to get to zootopia.

“Well, I have time to set up I better get to work.” The ottsel smirked.


End file.
